


彼异界学园（八）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 1





	彼异界学园（八）

明明是top2的苏杉杉运动神经却出奇地差，据说只有在打架的时候才能提得起斗志。 

跑完一圈就不行了，走到一旁的树荫下休息了。 

"苏杉杉你那么快就不行了，白长那么大了。" 

再次经过的冯思佳嘴欠地来了一句。苏杉杉哪能听不出冯思佳什么意思。于是当即把冯思佳胖揍了一顿。 

背景音:快看！北杉发糖了！ttl！…… 

"这俩的感情不错嘛。" 

段艺璇趴在天台的护栏上，小脑袋探了出去，似乎是为了看得更清楚些。 

"你什么时候也变得这么八卦了，你叫我来不会就是看看风景吧？" 

"好浓的一股醋味，还对人念念不忘呢。" 

段艺璇收回了小脑袋瓜，转过身靠着栏杆调侃起自己请来的小马哥。 

马玉灵没有换上运动服，一下课就被段艺璇手下的沈小爱叫了过来。没想到这样也能吃一肚子醋。 

"苏杉杉这是在搞什么，始乱终弃那一套好像不适用在她身上。" 

刘姝贤老叫自己要提防苏杉杉一点，说是会威胁到自己的位子。既然这样那她就了解个明白，苏杉杉有没有生出些不好的念头，自己也有个准备。 

无止境的争斗才是学园的规则。老刘的那套秩序无疑是在逆流前行，这样就需要一个强大的王者才足以实行。不允许有人挑战王者的地位。段艺璇登上宝座后就在无言中实行了老刘的那套制度。她在至高处，接下来的就是普通地按实力分级，不过心都是要向着自己的，用一个团体的力量捍卫共同的一座奖杯。 

无论是刘姝贤还是段艺璇都希望彼异界能有个无以撼动的地位，这样就算是她们毕业后，彼异界也能凭着她们先前开拓的疆域立足于这座每天都风云变幻的学院中。 

"想知道吗？" 

"知道什么？" 

段艺璇登顶后是越来越琢磨不透了。喜怒变化无常，整个人看上去也沉稳了许多。和苏杉杉那一方的人也疏远了不少，在以前段艺璇和苏杉杉玩得也挺好的。 

"苏杉杉喜欢的是她，还是你。" 

J班的基本都从里面出来了，洗个热水澡，再趴桌子上睡一觉岂不美哉。 

"韩家乐你要吃糖吗？" 

洗完澡出来的柏欣妤从自己的柜子里发现了一根棒棒糖，估摸着是从别人那随手抢来的，就放在这了。 

"滚开你烦不烦啊。" 

韩家乐把柏欣妤伸过来的手一拍。只剩下两人的更衣室中传来硬物落地的声音。 

"韩家乐！" 

柏欣妤生气了，空荡的手中是数不尽的愤懑。韩家乐看都没看柏欣妤一眼。抱着衣物自顾自地走进了淋浴间。柏欣妤快步跟了进去。 

"出去。" 

韩家乐眼眸漠然，整个人犹如冰封的娇艳之花一般，倒也衬她这张脸。

相衬是相衬，柏欣妤可从来没说过她喜欢这样的韩家乐。她喜欢韩家乐如暖阳的笑容，泛起的嘴角，洋溢出喜悦而跳脱出来的苹果肌，天上星星一样的光装进了她弯成月芽的眼里。喜欢她的瞳孔中只有自己的倒影。上翘的睫毛，作了点缀。柏欣妤想再进一步，可眼前人就像水中月一样，她摸不着，只能眼睁睁地看着。

"我是哪里做得不对你跟我说啊，不要这样好不好。"

柏欣妤一下没了力气，像只无家可归的落水犬，可怜巴巴地求着有主人收留。柏欣妤的视线不知道从什么时候起就蒙上了一层水汽。浴室里都是这样的吧。

"叫你出去听到没有啊。"

韩家乐不耐烦地推了柏欣妤一下，没有躲开的柏欣妤重重摔在了地上。被主人一脚踹开后的狼狈不堪。

柏欣妤就那样躺着，头很疼。流下的可能是生理性疼痛的眼泪，抑或是这些日子不明不白被捏的稀碎的一颗心在啜泣。

"你没有做得不对。"

韩家乐看了一眼倒地的柏欣妤，眼眸更加黯淡无光。

看起来丝毫不在意地在柏欣妤面前脱下上衣，丢在一旁。打开花洒，水流声哗哗作响。

跌倒在地的柏欣妤看到一具本应该是完好无缺的身体上突兀地有了一些恐怖的咬痕、结痂的伤口、淤青。遍布韩家乐没有了上衣遮掩裸露出来的部分，毫无疑问这就是最近发生在韩家乐身上的事。

柏欣妤发疯似的扑上去将韩家乐死死抱在怀里。韩家乐不断挣扎、推开，花洒的水花倾泻在两人身上。水花拍打在地上和韩家乐掉落的眼泪一起。

直到韩家乐不动了，柏欣妤毫无波澜的脸才上有了丝松动。

压制住想要歇斯底里质问的嘴唇，用近乎平静的语气说着。

"这是谁干的？"

韩家乐只是笑着，好像刚才脸上的一场大雨不存在一样。

眼前人躯壳之下的狂风骤雨顷刻间翻涌而上。

韩家乐不说，并不代表她不知道，也不代表柏欣妤不知道。

脱下黏在自己身上的衣物，和韩家乐一起冲了个干净。

坐在更衣室的板凳上，韩家乐自然而然地靠了在了柏欣妤肩头。柏欣妤悄悄抬起手抚摸着心上人脸上的每一分寸。

"柏欣妤我是喜欢你的，抱歉。"

在浴室中韩家乐这么说到。是在回应某个阳光洒落进教室的早晨，柏欣妤坐上了自己的课桌，开玩笑语气的一番告白。挑起韩家乐的下巴，像是在模仿偶像剧里的情节。

"韩家乐我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧。"

"我又不喜欢你，你追你的女主播去吧。"

韩家乐以为柏欣妤又是来调戏自己的机智地把课桌推翻，给柏欣妤摔了个四仰八叉。韩家乐被柏欣妤追杀了大半个早晨。看到柏欣妤难过得在角落里咬纸巾，韩家乐才惊觉，这个人连告白都不正经。买了一大堆椰汁才给哄好了，在这之后，柏欣妤就再也没有提起过这件事了。

"你早说啊。"

低着头帮韩家乐清洗身子的柏欣妤一怔。

"是不是觉得少了什么？"

韩家乐捧起柏欣妤的半边脸，缓缓靠近。吐在脸上的呼吸声越来越重。柏欣妤能清楚感觉到自己心脏跳动的频率。

"可惜了。"

在一指的距离间停下了。

韩家乐停下了，柏欣妤可没有。

一个前倾，覆在了苍白的双唇之上。二人相拥靠着浴室的墙壁，随着柏欣妤吻得逐步深入，跌落在潮湿的地板上。

柏欣妤的吻是缱绻炙热的，让韩家乐抛下了所有去奔赴这一场缠绵。一个个火热的吻深情地落下，似乎是为了洗刷身上所有的不堪，韩家乐自己都不想要的东西，在柏欣妤眼中宛若至宝。

"别碰那里，求你了。"

柏欣妤呆愣住了，她第一次听见韩家乐这么低声下气。在心底黑暗的某个角落偷偷刻上撕心裂肺的一画。

韩家乐不想让碰过那个恶心的禽兽的东西弄脏了柏欣妤。记忆中坐在自己身上gc的样，韩家乐只想作呕。恨不得将自己换个皮囊，一并割除那个与牲畜有过联系的器官。  
"好，不碰不碰。"

柏欣妤移上韩家乐的肩膀，下巴顶着韩家乐的锁骨。水雾中的柚子味带着有点苦的甜。

换上了制服，要离开这个带来短暂欢乐的温房了。

韩家乐蹲下身子要捡起被自己打落的糖果，视线中一晃而过的一只手抢先一步。

韩家乐抬头疑惑地看着柏欣妤。糖纸在空中飘落。

"张嘴。"

可乐味的糖。如果柏欣妤有腺体的话，她的信息素一定就是这个味道吧。

"走吧。"

柏欣妤伸出了手。韩家乐搭了上去。

牵起柏欣妤的手享受着暖暖的阳光洒在身上，秋天的风，偶尔飘落在走廊的落叶。专属于两人的浪漫。

天上的月亮，心上的人儿。韩家乐不是天上的月亮，更不是水中的月亮，切切实实是柏欣妤的心上人。

水中的月亮不真切，在岸边等候着你的人 ，见证了你的狼狈，为你擦干头发，换上新衣。最终牵着你的手沿着漫长曲折的小路走回家。

"苏杉杉，我们算什么？"

盘腿坐在树底下的苏杉杉看到一个久违的人走了过来，相隔一米，说着不痛不痒的话。

没有回答。

和马玉灵的感情苏杉杉也是不清不楚，总是无法定性。喜欢有很多种。说是像朋友吧，又像恋人。说是像恋人吧，又像朋友。其实无论是朋友还是恋人，两人都只差一层窗户纸。这一点两人都感觉到过。

"我累了，马玉灵。"

不坦率的两人真的很麻烦。喜欢是哪样的，总爱搞得自己都乱了，思来想去，辗转反侧，也没个结果。苏杉杉也渐渐看开了，这段感情是时候要放手了。

"冯思佳在活动室。"

马玉灵撂下这句话就急急忙忙走掉了。她不想让苏杉杉看见她哭。有遗憾往往能让人久久不能释怀，不过好在"久久"也是有期限的。

摘下眼罩，借着窗帘透出的微弱光线，冯思佳认出了段艺璇。

"那个...前辈你把我绑这来干嘛？"

"你前些日子不是闹了事嘛，我这不来教导教导你。"

冯思佳刚才在操场上玩得好好的，马玉灵把自己叫到一个小角落。然后她就被一棍子打蒙了。自己是被苏杉杉打傻了，会跟自己的情敌走。

话说这个前辈不会有特殊癖好吧。冯思佳心里发怵。  
"苏杉杉，我们算什么？"

盘腿坐在树底下的苏杉杉看到一个久违的人走了过来，相隔一米，说着不痛不痒的话。

没有回答。

和马玉灵的感情苏杉杉也是不清不楚，总是无法定性。喜欢有很多种。说是像朋友吧，又像恋人。说是像恋人吧，又像朋友。其实无论是朋友还是恋人，两人都只差一层窗户纸。这一点两人都感觉到过。

"我累了，马玉灵。"  
不坦率的两人真的很麻烦。喜欢是哪样的，总爱搞得自己都乱了，思来想去，辗转反侧，也没个结果。苏杉杉也渐渐看开了，这段感情是时候要放手了。

"冯思佳在活动室。"

马玉灵撂下这句话就急急忙忙走掉了。她不想让苏杉杉看见她哭。有遗憾往往能让人久久不能释怀，不过好在"久久"也是有期限的。

摘下眼罩，借着窗帘透出的微弱光线，冯思佳认出了段艺璇。

"那个...前辈你把我绑这来干嘛？"

"你前些日子不是闹了事嘛，我这不来教导教导你。"

冯思佳刚才在操场上玩得好好的，马玉灵把自己叫到一个小角落。然后她就被一棍子打蒙了。自己是被苏杉杉打傻了，会跟自己的情敌走。

话说这个前辈不会有特殊癖好吧。冯思佳心里发怵。

"让开。"

段艺璇手下的大将青钰雯和闫明筠守在通往活动室楼层的楼梯口。

这架势是非打不可了。苏杉杉不想让冯思佳多待在段艺璇那一秒钟。要想制裁冯思佳，不经过她怎么可以。

段艺璇也太小家子气了吧，苏杉杉也纳闷。为难冯思佳有什么用。

自己现在要是打伤了段艺璇手下的人不等于和段艺璇宣战了。这可不值当。不过冯思佳她值得。

控制了下力度，也没造成太严重的伤害。苏杉杉轻轻松松就上去了。

"苏杉杉你来了啊。"

段艺璇正和冯思佳愉快地闲聊着，唠唠家长里短什么的。

"苏杉杉你是真的宠她啊，敢来我这里劫人。"

见冯思佳没事，苏杉杉是不想管了。你们聊天就聊天搞那么大阵仗吓死谁啊。

"我走了，你们慢慢聊。"

"喂，苏杉杉你没有心，别把老娘丢在这里啊！"

冯思佳咆哮道。你见过哪个正常的聊天要把人绑上。冯思佳说不准段艺璇会不会下一秒就从哪抽出根小皮鞭来。  
苏杉杉无奈地帮冯思佳解开了绳子。

"我的妈呀。"

冯思佳一站起来就倒了下去。

"又怎么了？"

"腿麻了。"

苏杉杉想翻个白眼。走过去把冯思佳抗肩头抬走了。

"别人都公主抱的，你怎么就那么直男。"

"闭嘴，再说话把你扔下去。"

冯小北乖乖闭了嘴。

"我还在这呢，不打声招呼吗？"

被晾在一边的段艺璇忿忿不平。

"我们走了，回见。"

苏杉杉发挥出了她的速闪神功。那个小短腿跑得可快了，不这样怕是跑不掉的。

在高速移动中冯思佳被颠得头都晕了。怕被苏杉杉丢下来也发不了抗议。

"你这也太水了吧。"

刘姝贤走了进来。

"又不是来真的，我还是省些力气吧。"

段艺璇有些忧愁接下来的战争了。苏杉杉是动真心了，也给她省了不少事。她的位子是冯思佳在觊觎，苏杉杉帮个忙而已，也就由她吧。自己朋友的背叛段艺璇才受不了。带着别无二心的团体也安心。


End file.
